


Crucify

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Feels, Onscreen Amputation, Sibling Incest, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Nothing I do is good enough for you





	Crucify

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



Song by Tori Amos 

 

Download mp4[ here ](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-GoT_Crucify.m4v)(right click save as)

 

 

 

updated with download later

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fell into this and I don't even know what happened I just know I want to post this before 8x04 because almost 10 years of watching Game of Thrones and I suddenly really super care what happens to Jaime Lannister.


End file.
